


I Thought You Were Dead

by Hiccuplovver



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Am I Breaking Up The Science Bros?, Baby, Bruce Feels, F/M, Guilt, Left Behind - Freeform, New love, Sweet Tony, Tension, Tony Would Make A Great Daddy, Totoro - Freeform, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Tension, bellyring, drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiccuplovver/pseuds/Hiccuplovver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Mary finds her husband, who she thought was dead, but he's with someone else? Will she find love with the guy who is his best friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Momma!” my little boy Trevor shouted when I walked into his room. I smiled at him and he hit me with one just like his father’s. I fiddled with my old wedding ring that now hung from a chain around my neck as I walked to him.

“Good morning my little chemist. How’s about pancakes for breakfast?” I asked as I lifted him up.

“Yeah!” he squealed. Smiling I dressed him up in his green flannel and blue jeans.

“Grab your blocks and come to the living room,” I said as I set him on the floor. I walked into the living room and set up his playpen since he likes acting like it’s his little lab. When I made it to my apartment’s living room, there were a few rasps on the door.

“Hello?” I asked as I opened it.

“Dr. Varley?” a man in a suit asked.

“Yes?”

“Hello I’m Agent Coulson from SHEILD and I need to speak to you,” he said as he took his sunglasses off and flashed a badge.

“Momma I gots dem!” Trevor announced as he paraded in with his little wood wagon filled with wooden blocks that had the elements on them.

“Want me to unlock your lab?” I asked him.

“Yes pwease momma,” he said.

“Please come in Agent Coulson,” I said as I moved out of the way and towards the playpen. I opened the door so Trevor could wheel his cart into the pen.

“Momma, Totor not ‘ere!” Trevor shrieked as he bolted for his room. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

“You have a son?” Coulson asked confusion in his voice.

“Yes right before my husband…” I trailed off as I played with my ring.

“Alright, well SHEILD needs your help with a certain zoology problem involving this type of mutated puppy,” he explained while handing me a tablet.

“Alright, I can work with those,” I said as I flicked through the files.

“Momma?” Trevor asked as he tugged on my pant leg.

“Yeah Trev?” I questioned as I looked down and my brown haired and eyed baby.

“W’ere are owr wab coats?” Trevor asked as he held his Totoro up.

“Hold on one minute Agent,” I said as I led my son into the laundry room. After I placed Trevor on the drier I searched the clean clothes for his tiny lab coat and the matching one for Totoro.

“There!” Trevor instructed as he pointed down to the two white lumps.

“Does my little chemist want them ironed?” I asked as I took them out.

“No tank you Momma,” he beamed as I helped him into his.

“Do you want to help your assistant or do you want me to?” I inquired as I nodded to Totoro.

“You do it better Momma,” he said.

“Right,” I smiled before kissing his pudgy little cheek before dressing the toy up.

“Tanks Momma,” he said as he kissed my cheek, grabbed Totoro, and ran out to his lab. Chuckling I walked back out to the kitchen.

“I’m going to start cooking breakfast, you want some?” I asked.

“Actually, we need you at the Stark tower now,” he said.

“Do you want to deal with a fussy toddler and I'm not angel when I’m hungry either,” I asked.

“No. Do you have someone who could watch him?” Coulson asked.

“Let me see,” I said.

“Can you play?” I heard Trevor asked Coulson.

“Sure. I’m Phil,” Coulson said as he followed Trevor. I picked up my home phone and called Trevor’s best friend’s mother.

“Hey Mary, what’s up?”

“Hey Jazz, can I drop Trev off for a while?” I asked.

“Sure. I was going to call you today to see if he could come over. Dalton misses him,” she said.

“Alright, I’ll text you when we’re on our way.” With that I hung up and started on cooking food.

“Agent Coulson, you want pancakes?” I called.

“Yes please ma’am,” he called. I cooked up the food and ate mine, which happened to be the first batch, before plating the boys.

“Boys, food,” I called. They came in and sat at the table. Coulson got coffee and Trevor got milk.

“Thank you ma’am,” Coulson said.

“Tanks Momma,” Trevor muttered through a mouthful.

“You're welcome. Now, I’m going to change and get your things since you're going over to see Dalton,” I said kissing my son’s black curls.

I went into my room and shut the door. Stripping I saw my glittering bellybutton.

He was with me when I got. He held my hand. He kissed around it when I said it hurt. I was eighteen and he was thirty-three. That was the night he proposed. That was the night I gave myself to him. Nine years after I lost him. Two months after I found out I was pregnant with his. Three years after that I’m still single, with a two year old, and hung up on my dead husband.

“Ready to go?” Agent Coulson asked when I came out with my laptop and Trevor’s play bag.

“Trevor did you put your shoes on?” I asked.

“Yes Momma,” he said. I helped him into his little purple hoodie and took his hand as we followed Agent Coulson to a black car. We drove up to Jazz’s house.

“We’ll be a minute,” I said as I took Trevor up to the house.

“Trevor!” Dalton shouted as he ran out of the house.

“Dalton!” Trevor responded as he ran to his friend. They hugged as Jazz came out to meet us.

“Hey,” Jazz said as she hugged me.

“I’ll call when I’m coming back. I should be back around dinner,” I smile.

“Aunty Mims!” Dalton laughed as he raced up to me.

“Hi there my football star!” I laughed as I hugged him close.

“Dr. Varley, we need to go,” Coulson called.

“He’s old,” Jazz judged.

“Work associate,” I scolded.

“So a maybe?” she asked as I walked towards my son.

“No! Bye baby, be good for Aunty Jazz,” I said as I gave him a big hug and a kiss.

“Luv you Momma,” he called as I walked away.

“Love you too my little chemist,” I said as I got into the car.

“You will be working with two of our other scientists.”

“Alright.” We exited the car once in front of the modern skyscraper.

“He’s your card that will give you access to your lab and the Avenger’s level,” Coulson started at he handed me a key card. I knew of the Avengers, but I was packing Trevor and my old house up so we could move to Florida for a while, then just recently to New York.

“I didn’t know this was Avenger level importance.”

“Well now you do,” he said as we walked towards the labs.

“Anything else?” I inquired as we reached the door.

“One of your partners will show you around,” he said before leaving me at a door. I took a deep breath and entered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be scared to ask questions or leave comments guys!

“Hello?” I called into the seemingly empty lab.

“You must be the zoologist, your work station is over there,” a voice I haven’t heard in years said as the man I lost walked into the room.

“Bruce?” I croaked. He looked up and dropped his tablet.

“Mary?” he whispered. I smiled and ran to him while wrapping my arms around his neck.

“I thought you were dead!” I cried as I took in his scent. It was the same except for the twinge of flowery perfume.

“Mary,” he sighed, but his arms didn’t wrap around me, he just stayed as stiff as a board. I pulled back and cupped his face before slamming my lips into his.

“HEY!” someone shouted before I was yanked back, pinned to the wall, and a gun was shoved under my jaw.

“GET OFF ME!” I screamed.

“Then explain to me why the hell you were kissing _my_ boyfriend!” she growled. I looked at her intensely. She was pretty. _Really_ pretty. And young.

“You mean _my_ husband?!” I snapped.

“Bruce you said you were divorced!” she yelled at Bruce.

“I thought you were dead!” I added.

“We-well I-I…” he stuttered.

“Fuck this,” I huffed as I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the lab.

“Mary, wait!” Bruce called, but I was gone and in the elevator, descending. I plan on having Jazz over with her husband watching the boys so we can get hammered. As I left the lift I bumped into someone.

“Sorry,” I said before I realized it was Tony Stark.

“No problem. Are you Dr. Varley?” he asked.

“Yes and I’m sorry, but I can’t work on this project that you guys want me to do,” I said before leaving the building.

“Mary, what’s up?” Jazz asked in confusion.

“Can Jeff watch the boys tonight, I need someone to join me in my drinking,” I sighed as I got into a cab.

“What happened?”

“I’ll tell you after I bawl my eyes out for a while,” I huffed before hanging up.

…

“Mary?” Jazz called.

“I’m in the tub!” I shouted. I was in one of my oversized sweaters and a pair of shorts drinking out of one of my red wine bottles.

“Sweetie,” she said as she took off her jacket and shoes. She got in on the other side and looked at my tear stained face.

“Bruce isn’t dead.

“What?”

“He’s and Avenger and I didn’t know because I was moving,” I sniffed.

“That’s great though,” she said.

“When I saw him I hugged and kissed him like a wife who hasn’t seen him in years should, but some red head said she was his girlfriend.”

“No!” she gasped.

“Yeah and she was pretty and young and had red hair. It was Ariel red!”

“You know she dyes it then,” Jazz asked.

“And probably just like Ariel, she has crabs!” that caused us both to laugh.

“Are you going back there?”

“I don’t know,” I said as I toyed with the ring.

“It’s up to you,” she said.

“I think it’s time I return this though,” I sighed as I took the ring off from my neck.

“Later, now I vote we take the wine, get some glasses, and watch some movies,” she said as she got out of my tub.

“But I like my tub, you know how much I love my tub,” I pouted.

“Come on lady,” she groaned as she pulled me from the tub.

…

Five days later I dropped Trevor off at day camp and made my way to the Stark Tower. I was the first one there so I placed the ring with a shaky hand on Bruce’s desk before moving to mine.

“I thought you couldn’t work with us after you found out about Bruce and Natasha,” Tony asked as he sat on my desk.

“We all got to get past it somehow,” I said as I pushed my glasses up my nose.

“Aw who’s the kid?” Tony cooed as he looked at my screen saver.

“My son, Trevor,” I smiled.

“He looks just like Bruce.”

“Thanks captain obvious,” I grumbled.

“He left you alone with a kid?!” he demanded.

“He didn’t know and at the moment I don’t want him to know,” I sighed.

“How long were you two together?”

“Thirteen years. He left three days before our fourteenth anniversary,” I sighed.

“Hey, we should through you a party!” Tony stated.

“You don’t have too Tony,” I chuckled.

“Too bad, bring Trevor and a friend of his.”

“Are you planning on having it early because he passes out at nine exactly,” I said.

“I’ll send you an invite,” Tony said with a glint in his eye.

“Invite to what?” Bruce asked as he walked in.

“A party, but anyways. Where are those puppies?” I asked. Tony showed me into a room full of different breeds of puppies. I saw in the reflection of my glass, Bruce lifting my ring and going pale. I bit the inside of my cheek before smiling at the pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What You're Wearing When You Go Back Home: http://www.polyvore.com/dealing_with_seeing_bruce_again/set?id=143031483&lid=4109731

**Author's Note:**

> When Coulson shows up, this is what you're wearing: http://www.polyvore.com/coulson_asking_me_for_help/set?id=142971807&lid=4109731
> 
> What you change into: http://www.polyvore.com/seeing_bruce_again_meeting_tony/set?id=142991672&lid=4109731


End file.
